I'm Not A Stalker
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, watching people doesn't always mean you're a stalker...right? AU-Story. Popped into my while I was in the Underground, and I thought I might as well put it up here. Rating to be save. Please Review


°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

The Underground a place full of people with the weirdest stories.

Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I like to watch these people… Okay, that came out just wrong. No, I'm not a stalker. I just watch them and try to figure their stories and situations out.

There are stereotypes… Like when business men are late, they are hyper and moving around, constantly looking on their watches. And when their stop's there, they jump up and run out. It's pretty funny.

And there're, of course, the couples. Mostly new couples… they're kind of annoying. They are sitting like stuck to each other and they're kissing every part in there faces and their eyes are all dreamy and lovey dovey… Nauseating.

But once in a while there a people, who are different, just different… and I want to tell you about one of them.

°°°!°°°

I was sitting in my seat when a guy with silver aviator sunglasses got in. He had black messy, shaggy hair. He sat down right across from me. His glasses where like two way mirrors.

He pulled out a book. I couldn't read the title, because he put his fingers over it, but the book was big.

I watched him and tried to analyse him. He wasn't married or divorced because his fingers showed no signs of rings. He didn't look like a business man as for he was only wearing black converse chucks, denim jeans, a black hooded sweater and a leather jacket. He seemed to be about my age, somewhere between 22 and 24.

I saw him smirk and assumed there was something funny in his book. So, other than all that I couldn't figure out what story he could have.

I watched him, discretely, until he got out, two stations before me. And when he was gone, I wondered. Why was I so interested in him? I mean I watched him way too long. Something about this guy was different and special.

I mentally shrugged and got of the train. I made my way towards the main entrance of St. Mungo's, which was a wizarding hospital and the place where I worked as a Healer.

°°°!°°°

The next day, he was there again, same stop, same seat across of me and same sunglasses.

Sunglasses in an underground… maybe he had weird eyes and tried to hide them… That could've been his story.

I smiled triumphantly, because I thought I had a small fact about him, but my smile faded as he took of his glasses to rub his eyes. He glanced around and I saw his eyes briefly, very briefly. They were green, emerald green and beautiful. He put his glasses back on and took his book out again.

I frowned, so much for my story. My hair was down today, so I ran my hand through it and took out a book myself. I wasn't going to watch him again.

Soon he got out and I sighed.

°°°!°°°

The next day… he was there again… And again same stop, seat and sunglasses. Oh and same book.

And I couldn't figure him out or why I wanted to figure him out so badly. He was just a guy in the underground.

He got out and then I… and that went on for three weeks. Everyday the same stop, seat and glasses. Though a different book from time to time. It was getting annoying because every time I saw him, I was trying to figure him out.

°°°!°°°

One day something unexpected happened.

When his stop came on, I waited for him to get in. I waited, and looked around but he didn't get in. He wasn't there.

I frowned. What happened? I wondered. Soon it was my stop and I got out, taking the practiced way to St. Mungos.

I changed into my work clothes and went to the nurses. One of them approached me excitedly. "Miss Granger, you have a new patient."

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, why are you so excited?"

"He's a celebrity and has his own ward." She told me, grinning.

I nodded and looked down at the chart she handed me. I sighed. I recognised the name. It was Harry Potter, the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived' or saviour of the wizarding world. He had defeated the greatest Dark Lord ever since history began.

He had an own ward, where I was heading to. I knocked on the door to his patient room and entered. He was sitting on the bed, holding his arm. He had messy black hair and green eyes. I breathed out and put on a smile.

"Mr. Potter." I called out politely.

He looked up and then did a double take, which seemed weird. Then he smiled at me. "Hey… Healer…" He waited for me to fill in.

"Hermione Granger." I smiled.

"Hermione… that's a nice and unique name. Please call me Harry." He grinned.

"Right." I stepped more into the room and closed the door behind me. "So Mr Po-… I mean, Harry, tell me what happened."

He shrugged and winced immediately. "I fell of my broom. I fell through a tree and I kind of happened to forget that I could apparate until I hit the ground. I guess I broke my arm, maybe even a few rips." He winced again as he tried to move.

I nodded and stepped up to him. "Can you stand up and remove your shirt?" He nodded, reluctantly. "Good." He stood up. As he tried to remove his shirt he winced and grimaced.

"I don't think I can do that."

I nibbled on my bottom lip. "Let me help you." I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it slowly. "Can you move your arm slightly?" He did as told and I pulled the shirt over his head. I examined his body. He had scratches and bruises. I tapped his side lightly, causing him to give a small groan. "So, you have some minor bruises and scratches and you have two broken rips. Turn around please."

He did and I gasped almost inaudibly. He had scratches and bruises too, but that wasn't what made me gasp. He had scars across his back. And I didn't know what drove me, but I touched him, not in a Healer-Patient kind of way, but more in a curious, maybe even attracted kind of way. He was attractive, well defined and such.

His breathing quickened but he didn't do anything. I ran my hand down his back until he turned again. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my hands fast and put them onto his chest. I looked up at him.

His eyes were intense. And without breaking away, I ran my hands down his chest, across his stomach and sides. He winced. I glanced down and back up, my eyes apologetic. He smiled. I ran my hands back up and stopped at his chest.

We stared at each other until the hand of his uninjured arm cupped my cheek and pulled my face towards his. The kiss was soft and slow, and amazingly sensual. I slid my hands up into his hair. He took hold of my neck and pulled me closer to him. The kiss quickly grew more passionate.

I knew I should've stopped it, but I couldn't. I distantly heard footsteps, but I ignored them. Suddenly there was knocking. I jumped back from Harry, pushing him onto the bed in that progress. He winced again as the door opened. The nurse came in.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have an emergency." She stated, blushing as she looked at Harry.

Pink covering my cheeks too, I nodded. "Right, uh, Mary could you give Mr. Potter a few potions for his bones and a pepper up potion? And then bandage him up and send him home." She nodded. "And then bed rest." I looked at him. He nodded. I extended my hand. "Mr. Potter… I mean, uh, Harry, it was nice to, well, uhm, meet you." I stammered.

He smirked as he shook my hand. "It was my pleasure, Hermione."

I tucked my hand out of his grip and rushed out of the room.

°°°!°°°

I haven't seen Harry or the guy from the underground in a week. I felt weird. I never kissed a guy like that without even knowing him. I actually don't think I ever kissed a guy that passionately. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a virgin anymore, but that kiss was different… intense.

I glanced up from my book at his usual station, not expecting to see him but doing it as routine.

But my eyes widened as I saw him get into the train. His trademark sunglasses on his place. But instead of sitting down he stopped in front of me. I looked up. He grinned and stuck his hand out. I raised my eyebrows confusedly, before taking it and letting myself be pulled into a standing position.

"Um, Hello?" I said. Now that I looked at him again, he seemed familiar.

He grinned one more time. "Hey." His voice sounded familiar too. He reached up and took his glasses off, leaving his eyes closed until his glasses were in his jacket pocket. He opened his eyes.

I gasped as I recognize them. "Harry?"

He cupped my cheeks with both hands, smiling softly down at me. "I'm sorry, I would've come earlier, but some Healer ordered bed rest for me." I smiled. "Well, but here I am and you're special, even though you seem a bit stalker-ish, watching me like that all those weeks." He chuckled.

I blushed and slapped his chest. "You saw me?"

"It was hard not to notice someone staring at you right across the seat." He grinned. "As I was saying… you're special and that kiss was amazing and I want us to repeat that sometime soon and of course I'd like to go out with you and get to know you too, because you're special and…" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And beautiful and in fact the cutest stalker I've ever had."

I frowned. "I'm not a stalker… I just like watchi-…" But I was silenced by his lips on mine. People around us began to clap and cheer, I even heard a whistle, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded as he slid his hands down to my waist. "Wait. There's something that's been bugging me." I pulled away. "Why did you always wear sunglasses?"

He grinned. "Well, I might like watching people too." I grinned as well and pulled his face back down to mine.

°°°!°°°

The underground… a place full of people with the weirdest stories.

And now I've got my own.

…

What happened with Harry though… is another story.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°


End file.
